The present invention comprises a new Chrysanthemum, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×morifolium, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Yellow Yodurango’.
‘Yellow Yodurango’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has yellow ray floret color, decorative type semi-double flower, strong stems, good shelf-life, dark green foliage, uniform plant habit and flowering response time, and about an 9-10 week flowering response time.
‘Yellow Yodurango’ originates as a natural whole plant mutation of ‘Yodurango’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 19,736. ‘Yellow Yodurango’ was discovered and selected by the inventor as a single flowering plant within a population of the parent cultivar in a controlled breeding program in Fort Myers, Fla. in February 2007. The parent cultivar ‘Yodurango’ has orange-bronze flower color.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Yellow Yodurango’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in May 2007 in a controlled environment in Fort Myers, Fla.